Moscovia
Statistics Affiliation: '''Sovereign Island Nations '''Population: 700 Geographical situation: A small island just outside the coast of Alberta Climate: Moscovia has a Humid Sub-Tropical climate Government System: Monarchy Head of State: the Tsar of Moscovia Religion: The official religion is Neo Aesir which takes up the majority which accounts for 99.5% and there is also a small minority of Aesirians which account for 0.5% of the population Main Exports: Fish Products, Natural Gas, Timber, Oil Military: Moscovian Town Guard (80 Bowman, 70 Infantry, 20 Arcane users, 30 Medic); total 200 troops Town Rule: *'Drug Policy': All kind of drug that is written in this post is ILLEGAL and ownership and or usage of it in Moscovia teritory will lead to jail for up to 15 real life day or a fine up to 200.000.000 Zeny depending on the drug. *'Prostitution': Prostitution is ILLEGAL in Moscovia, the punishment would be 5 real life days of jailing, or a fine of 50.000.000 zeny and 2 real life days of community service *'Minor Disturbances': Minor disturbance of peace is fined up to 3.000.000 zeny or 1 day of community service. Summary Moscovia is a small rustic island just outside of the Rune-Midgardian sea border. It is a part of the Sovereign Island Nations and is led by the Tsar of Moscovia. It got into a trading Agreement with Rune-Midgard in 1018 A.R. and Schwartzvald Republic 2 years after. Not far from the island is the enchanted wood, which is said to be filled with wood nymphs and fairies. Some also say it is guarded by the dragon, Gopinich. Social life in the island is pretty much familial and everyone pretty much knew everyone because of the small town setting. In a family, the father is the backbone of the family, hunting and/or working, and the mother takes care of the domestic chores such as cooking and raising the children. While education seems to lack there, after the treaty with Rune-Midgard and Schwartzvald Republic, schools has begun to open in the island, they're not very popular as of yet, because most parents prefer to teach their own children just like their parents did to them, and so on. Technologically, Moscovia is not the most advanced, though compared to the other island nations, it might rate higher than Louyang. They utilize a rather 'outdated' machinery when is compared to Rune-Midgardian technology or even Schwartzvaldian technology. Politically speaking, Moscovian politics are not very hard to understand; the Tsar controls everything. There has not been any rebel movement from the citizen as of yet. Every autumn, the typical Moscovian family likes to participate in the annual mushroom hunt festival. And every spring, the women of Moscovia have an egg painting ritual called Pisanka, during the event, men are not allowed in the house/area because it is believed to bring bad luck. =Notable Moscovians= Town Map Note The role of the Tsar and his family is still vacant. If you'd like to play him, please PM PrudenceAngelika Category:Town/Cities Category:Places of Interest